First Impressions
by ANNIEtheFRAZZLED
Summary: Lorelai's life, starting out at 13. What happens when she and Emily get stranded overnight in Stars Hollow, and four years later, she returns with Rory, what will Luke think? Will things ever work out for them? CHapter 10 is up! L&L, READ
1. Welcome to Stars Hollow!

Hey, This is my second GG fanfic so I hope you like it. I'm kind of stuck on Sold ( my first one) so I decided to start a new one. I don't know if I'm going to continue it or not, so please review and tell me what you think!

The story starts when Lorelai is thirteen years old, just so you know…

A/N- I know Richard's birthday is in the winter, but I don't know when, so I'm going to say it is February 5th

--------------------------------------

Lorelai rushed down the stairs of the Gilmore household, to find her mother tapping her foot at the front door.

"Lorelai, I called you twenty minutes ago, and I expected you to come twenty minutes ago! What on earth were you doing upstairs? Emily exclaimed angrily

"Um… Sleeping, maybe? You woke me up in the middle of a weird dream…" Lorelai explained exhaustedly

"Sleeping! It's precisely 11:30 in the morning on a Saturday!"

"You're point?"

"Oh Lorelai, just put your coat on! We're already behind schedule!" Emily said taking their coats of the coat-rack and handing on to Lorelai.

"I don't see why we have to go shopping today, Dad's birthday isn't for two weeks…"

"Yes, but I did find this lovely antique store in a small town not too far from here…"

"Not to far as in five minutes or not two far as in an hour…?"

"About an hour, Lorelai, now, follow me to the car, we have to get there as soon as possible!"

"But mom! This isn't fair! Why do I have to go? I made plans for today!"

"Lorelai, we're shopping for your father, now come along." Lorelai grumpily followed her mother to the car, opened the door, and slouched down into the passenger's seat.

"Lorelai, stop slouching, it does terrible things to your back!" Lorelai slouched farther into her seat. Emily sighed and pulled out of the driveway.

Rolling down the window, Lorelai on inhaled the fresh, November air. It was cool, clear and crisp.

"For heavens sake, It's freezing outside, Roll up your window!" Lorelai ignored her mother and appreciated the cold. She had always loved everything about the winter season.

--------------------------------------------

They had been driving for over 45 minutes when Lorelai noticed the sign.

"Stars Hallow- Next Left" she read aloud. "What a weird name for a place!"

"That's where we're going." Emily said as she turned left.

"OK…" The unusual name excited Lorelai, an unusual name \

They entered the small town and Lorelai's enthusiasm dropped. It was the smallest town she'd ever seen, it didn't look unusual or exciting.

"This is it?" Lorelai questioned her mother. Emily nodded and pulled in front of a small store labeled "Kim's Antiques"

"We're shopping here?" Lorelai whined at the sight of the big quaint store.

"Well where did you thing we going?" Emily questioned

"I don't know, a mall or something?" Lorelai irately followed her mom into the store. The shop was crowded with useless antique junk

"Oh what a marvelous little shop" Emily said with delight, Lorelai just rolled her eyes. The browsed around the small shop, as Lorelai pointed out various useless items.

"What about this?" Emily said pointing to a hideous teal armchair.

"Mom, that's ugly…" Lorelai honestly said, denying her mothers taste. Swinging around to mock more useless furniture, Lorelai's hand bashed into a lamp, which caused it to crash to the floor.

"Damn" Lorelai said as the lamp shattered to the ground.

"Lorelai! We do not talk like that! Understand?' But before Lorelai had a chance to speak, a young, Korean woman rushed over angrily.

"You break, you buy!" she shouted clearly.

"But it was just an accident!" Emily tired to reason

"You break, you buy!" the Korean woman repeated

"Lorelai, look what you've done! Now go stand outside, and don't touch anything on the way out." Lorelai happily exited the shop and stood outside in the snow. There was now about two inches on the ground, and the snow was still coming down.

Being Lorelai, she got bored quickly of standing in the cold and decided to go and explore the rest of the town. She passed a couple of buildings, without seeing anyone and then stopped at a hardware store.

A boy, about her age, stood in the window, restocking some buckets of paint. He was tall, even taller then Lorelai and pretty thin. If anyone, he seemed interesting and Lorelai felt intrigued by him. She entered the hardware store.

Dodging the isles of tools and appliances, Lorelai reached him.

"May I help you?" he asked. His voice was deep and clear

"Hi" Lorelai said, swaying back and forth

"Hello" he gestured a small wave.

"So… William's Hardware, are you William?

"No, William's my dad, I'm Luke." He held out his hand.

_He seems very polite_… Lorelai thought before reaching out to shake it.

"So…" Luke said "I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?"

"No, I'm just visiting, my mom is at the antique store looking for a present for my dad. She's already been there over an hour, my mom always takes too long, all moms do, you know?

"Actually, mine died a couple of years back…" Luke said quietly

"I'm so sorry." Lorelai took a moment of silence and then changed the subject. "So what do people do around here for fun?"

Luke seemed to cheer up. "Oh there are lots of things to do in Stars Hallow!"

"Like what?"

"I'll show you!" he said excitedly "Hey dad" he called to the back of the store "I'm going to take my break now" Luke was ready to pull Lorelai out of the store

"Aren't you going to change?" Lorelai said, eying his "Williams Hardware T-shirt"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me" he said as he raced down the back and up the stairs

Luke left momentarily and returned wearing jeans, a black T-Shirt and a jacket. "Ready to go?" Luke asked. Lorelai nodded and they headed off into the town.


	2. Butch the Baker

Ok, some things I forgot to mention:

-Luke is a little younger then he should be, 15ish instead of 17ish, sorry if that offends anyone and I'm sorry I forgot to mention it before

-Liz isn't in this story, I just don't feel like putting her in, they might mention her, but I won't make her a character. I don't know, maybe I'll change my mind later…

-Chris is in the story as Lorelai's friend ( but don't worry, he's a not a threat) but he won't be in it until later

-I don't know Taylor's are, so I'm saying he's about ten years older then Luke, so if Luke is 15is in this story, then Taylor is 25ish

SiStAz4EvA- I'll try to make Luke less excited, but I was going for the fact that he's a teenage boy happy that a girl is interested in him

Bianca89- Sorry about the outfit, I forgot about the plaid, I'll add it in somewhere.

That's it, I think, thanks for the reviews, but I expect MORE next time

Luke lead Lorelai through the snow-covered town, it seemed more beautiful now then ever before.

"So…" Lorelai said cheerfully "Are their any good places to get coffee around here?"

"Coffee can kill you" Luke responded

"Hey, we're all leaving this place eventually, the sooner the better" Lorelai responded happily

"Hey, it isn't so bad here"

"You obviously haven't met my mother…"

They continued walking along the snowy path around the town. A cheerful younger man marched over to them, calling to Luke.

"Lucas! Oh, Lucas!" the man called to Luke waving his hand in the air. Luke turned and led Lorelai in the other direction.

"Luke, who is that?" Lorelai whispered to Luke as they raced away from the man.

"Taylor Doose, he's the new owner of the market, and let me tell you, that man is crazy"

"Lucas!" Taylor called out "Ah! Now Luke, you better listen to this." Luke sighed, and turned around.

"I'm listening Taylor" Luke said annoyed

"As you know, Star's Hallow is celebrating their Annual Valentines Day Festival in a couple of weeks, and I would be delighted if your father would help out in building the decorations. I would be honored."

"So all you want me to do is ask my dad to help out at some stupid carnival?" Luke said, surprised he would get out of this situation so easily

"That would be absolutely fabulous! And who is this we have here?" Taylor said motioning toward Lorelai.

"Taylor this is Lorelai, Lorelai Taylor, Now Bye Taylor" Luke said, turning around and heading in the other direction.

"A festival, that doesn't sound too bad. That actually sounds fun!" Lorelai said, fascinated in the peculiar town.

"There's the spirit Lorelai! Now I expect to see you at this festival!" Taylor said enthusiastically.

"I'll see what I can do." Lorelai replied

"Great!" Taylor said before marching off to ramble on to another townsperson.

"Lorelai, they have a damn festival for every damn holiday ever created, they even make up some of them their selves, just for a chance to hang up banners and colored lights and all those damn balloons. It's insanity!"

"Luke, it doesn't sound horrible, it sounds horrible, it actually sounds kind of nice…"

But before the argument could continue any longer, a teenage girl ran squealing up to Luke.

"Butch? Is that you?" A blonde girl ran up, who looked like she had an IQ of about five. Not because she was blonde, but because of the way she acted.

"Butch, it is you!" she said flirtatiously completely ignoring Lorelai. "So what are you doing? Training for baseball season already, well you can't let all that muscle go to waste all winter long. That's practically forever." The prissy girl cooed. "You're so dedicated!"

"Um… I suppose so…"Luke replied nervously

"Well great, maybe we could hook up sometime"

"Maybe… sometime…."

"Great… well I have to go, I getting highlights, and I have to hurry, you know how that is, Tootles!" said the blonde as she strutted though the four inches of snow.

"Yeah Butch…" Lorelai mocked "Maybe we could hook up sometime, you know, when the temperature is higher then my IQ"

"Oh shut-up." Luke blushed "She's just a girl from school, you know, she's nothing" Luke changed the subject. "Hey" he said, pointing to a building "This is Weston's, it's a bakery, they serve pastries, coffee, whatever"

"Sounds good!" Lorelai said happily as they entered the cheery bakery. Lorelai stood studying all the pastries. "I'll have a cherry Danish and a medium coffee." She said to the cashier.

"Just a water for me" Luke told the cashier.

"Luke! How could you come into a bakery and now order anything!"

"I'm not really hungry…"

"Suit yourself!"

"That will be $5.00" the cashier told Lorelai. Luke pulled a bill out of his pocket and passed it across the counter.

"…I have money…" Lorelai said, but Luke cut her off

"Don't worry, it's on me" Luke said smiling

They sat down at a table near the window, and Lorelai happily chewed her Danish.

"Thanks Butch." She said, mouth full of food.

"For what?"

"This is really, nice, like really really, nice, you just saved me from an afternoon shopping with my mother! You're a hero"

"Well you're not so bad yourself"

"So you have a dad?" Lorelai said, desperate for conversation

"Yes"

"I have a dad too, but he's the kind who practically lives at the office, and thinks a good conversation involves chatting about stock markets and money. I rarely see him, and when I do he's usually on the phone."

"That's how it was with my mom" Luke took a sip of his water "She was always busy with one thing or another." Lorelai smiled, happy he understood. "My dad's dream is for me to take over the hardware store one day, but I'm not really a hardware kind of guy…"

"Oh, well then what kind of guy are you, butch?" Lorelai smiled wider.

"Well, lets see… I play baseball and track, and I like to cook…"

"Hmm… a man with a spatula, sounds good to me!" Luke smiled too. Her thoughts drifted out the window

"Oh my god!" she almost choked on her Danish

"Lorelai, what is it?" Luke worried

"Look at all that snow! It has to be seven or eight inches, and it's still falling!"

"We get a lot of snow here"

"I love snow," Lorelai said as she collected her belongings and headed outside. "Come on!"

They stood in the lawn, Lorelai was the first to create a small ball, and aim it at the back of Luke's head when he wasn't looking. Score!

"What the hell?" Luke turned around to see Lorelai laughing and quickly, he pelted a snowball at her too. The fight had increased and soon snowballs flew across the yard. Slipping on a patch of ice, Lorelai fell to the ground, but instantly Luke caught her. Lorelai lay in the snow, in Luke's arms, looking directly into his eyes. Pure silence followed as they looked longingly into each others eyes. Their faces moved closer together and…

"Lorelai Gilmore, What on earth are you doing?" Startled, Luke almost dropped Lorelai before turning around to see Emily. Both Lorelai and Luke stumbled to get to their feet.

"My word, Lorelai, when I told you to stand outside the antique store, I meant for you to stand outside the antique store not… not run off with some… boy!"

"Mom! I wasn't doing anything, I just got hungry so I would this bakery and then I fell in the snow!"

"Lorelai, if you would have done what I told you then we wouldn't be stuck here!"

"What?" Lorelai said confused

"Lorelai, do you really think I'm going to drive an hour in a foot of snow! I won't be able to, it's too dangerous! We'll just have to find a hotel of something and stay overnight." Emily paused to scowl at her daughter "Hey you" Emily said, pointing to speechless Luke "Is there a hotel or something in this town"

"Yes-" Luke said "but my dad's friend works there and he say's there hasn't been any rooms free in days."

"Oh great! What are we suppose to do now? We're stranded in this town!" Emily said hopelessly. Lorelai stared at Luke, hoping he could think of something.

Hahaha- a Cliffhanger! What will happen next wit Emily and Lorelai stranded in Stars Hallow??

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

(It's in the little purple box!!!)


	3. Suprise! Guess where we are staying?

Hey Everyone, thanks for reviewing! Here's the Next Chapter

Bianca89- Sorry about Taylor, Thanks for correcting me, but he's not going to be a major character in the story.

Gilmorelover123- Why is Luke interested in Lorelai if she's 13? (good question, by the way!) 1.) Luke doesn't necessarily know Lorelai is thirteen since she is tall for her age and looks older 2.) He was a thing for younger woman… 3.) He doesn't care Lorelai's age because he liked her since the moment he saw her

And a Big THANKS to everyone else who reviewed saying they love the story!

------------------------

_Last Time…_

_Lorelai Gilmore, What on earth are you doing?" Startled, Luke almost dropped Lorelai before turning around to see Emily. Both Lorelai and Luke stumbled to get to their feet._

"_My word, Lorelai, when I told you to stand outside the antique store, I meant for you to stand outside the antique store not… not run off with some… boy!"_

"_Mom! I wasn't doing anything, I just got hungry so I would this bakery and then I fell in the snow!"_

"_Lorelai, if you would have done what I told you then we wouldn't be stuck here!"_

"_What?" Lorelai said confused_

"_Lorelai, do you really think I'm going to drive an hour in a foot of snow! I won't be able to, it's too dangerous! We'll just have to find a hotel of something and stay overnight." Emily paused to scowl at her daughter "Hey you" Emily said, pointing to speechless Luke "Is there a hotel or something in this town"_

"_Yes-" Luke said "but my dad's friend works there and he say's there hasn't been any rooms free in days."_

"_Oh great! What are we suppose to do now? We're stranded in this town!" Emily said hopelessly. Lorelai stared at Luke, hoping he could think of something._

------------------------

"Young Man" Emily questioned Luke "What is your name?"

"Luke Danes" Luke responded, startled by Emily's powerful impression

"Now, Mr. Danes, are you sure there isn't any possible way that we could get a hotel room, just for one night?"

"I don't know, but I could check it with my dad. He owns the Hardware store"

"Well, then what are you waiting for? Hurry along and ask him!" Emily impatiently yelled at Luke, who jumped to his senses and hurried to go find his dad, with Emily at his tail. Lorelai ran to catch up with track-star Luke.

"Luke, I'm sorry, my mom is kind of… straightforward and she gets rude when she's impatient." Lorelai apologized.

"It's alright; she has a right to be angry." They finally reached the hardware store, and Emily quickly marched in search of Luke's Dad. Luke and Lorelai nervously waited outside. "Lorelai, I'm sorry for taking you out, I never would have if I knew you would get stranded here.

"It's ok, it's not so bad here… It's actually kind of… nice." Lorelai smiled looking Luke right in the eyes.

"That's what everyone says about Stars Hallow, the tourists are almost as crazy about this weird little town as we are." Luke smiled back at Lorelai

"So where were we?" Lorelai's face neared Luke's and just when they were about to kiss, Emily burst the doors open with William with her.

"Lorelai, Mr. Danes here is taking me to go see the Inn, I'll be right back with the news, don't go anywhere, and I mean it!" Emily and William headed down the street

"So… um Lorelai.." Luke said, embarrassed to be interrupted again "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Um, sure, that sounds good…" Lorelai said, following Luke up to the front of the hardware store, through the door, and in the back to where a little fridge was kept. Luke handed Lorelai a coke. They both sat down.

"Thanks" Lorelai replied. They both sat down at stared at each other for a minute. Then Emily burst through the door.

"Lorelai, I'm sorry to say, but all the rooms at the Inn are definitely full…" Emily sighed but then smiled again "But Mr. Danes has been very nice and has decided to let us stay over at his house tonight,"

Lorelai would be spending the night at Luke's house. She smiled at the thought of Luke, and even though she just met him, she was positive she was in love.


	4. Lorelai's heaven, Emily's Hell

Thanks for reviewing!!!! 20 reviews, that's pretty good. I am excited to see your reactions at this chapter!!!

-oh, I have decided to add Liz into the story, she is going to be about Lorelai's age, maybe a little younger.

Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you love this chapter!!!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

William opened the door to his apartment, Emily peeking over his shoulder. The door swung open, revealing the relatively clean room. Liz, Luke's 13 year old sister, who was pretty small for her age, lay sprawled out on the couch reading. She looked over her shoulder to see the small group in the crowded doorway.

"Hey dad…" Liz sat up on the couch "Who is…"

"Um… Liz, as you know, it's snowing really hard outside, and this is Emily and Lorelai, and they are kind of snowed in here tonight, so they are going to stay here tonight, ok?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever…"Liz said, disappearing into her bedroom.

"So… that's my daughter Liz…" William explained "What can I say… she's a teenager." But Emily wasn't listening; she was too busy examining the tiny living room.

"Your house is very…. Um, nice, isn't it Lorelai." Emily lied through her teeth, feeling guilty that the house wasn't as nice as she'd hoped

"Sure mom…" Lorelai said, more interested in Luke then the décor.

"Luke, I'm going to close up the store, alright, I'll be back in a little while, ok?"

"Sure dad, that's fine."

"Good." William said, closing the door behind him.

"Um… Lorelai… can I see you alone for a moment?" Emily said, motioning for her to come to the corner of the room.

"What, what's wrong?"

"Have you seen this place! It's unbelievably small and cluttered. And look, I think it only has one bathroom. Lorelai, how on earth do they manage to live here?"

"Mom, listen to yourself, your being a snob! It was nice of him to let us stay here tonight. We're lucky to be here!"

"Oh I guess you're right…" Emily said "Excuse me but I have to use their rest room." Emily hurried off to the bathroom in the corner. Luke and Lorelai we left alone again

"Hey" Luke said

"Hey yourself" Lorelai said, walking closer.

"so…"

"so…"

"yeah.."

"it was nice of your dad to let us stay here tonight…"

"He's a good man with a good heart"

"I can tell…" Lorelai said "It's too bad you didn't inherit that." Lorelai smiled

"You just shut-up" Luke smiled too "Because you are the splitting image of your mother…"

Lorelai frowned "Why are you wearing a baseball cap in the middle of winter?" Lorelai's short attention span showed

"Well, I like baseball, and my mom got it for me… not too long before she passed away… so I always where it."

"That's nice…"

"Yeah…"

"You seemed to be pretty close with your mom…"

"Yeah, I was… "

"I wish I had that relationship with my mom, but we're as different as heaven and hell. If I ever have a daughter we'll be REALLY close. But I doubt I'll ever have kids…"

"Why is that?"

"Me? A mother? I can hardly keep track of myself! If I had a kid she'd be all hyped up on coffee and she'd be running around jumping off buildings, I can't control that!" Luke just laughed.

"Hey! Stop laughing, I am serious!"

"You're crazy!"

"Oh yeah, Butch?"

"Yeah!" Luke, suddenly, without control leaned over and kissed Lorelai, it was so sudden Lorelai almost stumbled backwards, but some force managed to keep her up on her feet.

Liz, unnoticeably walked into the room. "Luke did dad leave to go to…" She looked up from the magazine to see her brother kissing Lorelai. "Never mind, um, I'll just be heading back to my room, I didn't see anything…"

Luke finally looked up and just stared at Lorelai, she stared back at him.

"You're the crazy one…" Lorelai whispered in his ear "…for kissing me…" she smiled and continued to look straight into his eyes.

Emily came into the room. "What in the world is going on?"

"Nothing." Luke and Lorelai said almost simultaneously and as quickly as possible. They both looked at each other and started laughing.

Emily shook her head "Teenagers…"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sorry, that was kind of short, but I'm tired and I wanted to finish it tonight

I'll try to update tomorrow (if possible)

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Bye, Bye Stars Hollow :

Hey, sorry this chapter took SO long, But I've been really busy lately so I'm lucky it didn't take longer. I promise to update soon. Sorry this is a short chapter, I have big plans,

Lorelai lay on the Dane's couch, according to the clock, it was almost midnight. For some reason, she just couldn't get to sleep, the feel of the place was so, different then what she was used to. Though the Dane's house was tiny, the feeling in expressed was so different from her own house. So much… better. It felt more like a home and less like a museum filled with ancient furniture. There were no maids, no cooks, and you were allowed to sit on the furniture. She laughed at the site or her mother, asleep on the couch adjacent to hers. Emily was disgusted with the thought of sleeping on a ratty old couch, instead of a luxurious bed imported from France, but ungratefully accepted the offer and fell asleep within five minutes. And the Danes actually acted like a family. Not the kind Lorelai had, the kind that didn't notice when you snuck out your bedroom window and didn't come home for three hours. The kind that actually communicated besides emergencies. Lorelai never really realized she wanted more, until now, when she witnessed what true families did.

She smiled even widen remembering the face Emily displayed when she found out they were having delivery pizza for dinner. Surprisingly, she ended up liking it, and had two more pieces.

A door creaked opened, a Lorelai sat to investigate. It was Luke. Lorelai sat up entirely, a made a small waving motion at Luke. He walked closer.

"Hey" she whispered, careful not to wake her mother.

"Hey" he whispered back. "You're still up"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Oh ok."

"Oh ok? That's all your gonna say?"

"Yup"

"Ok, Butch"

"Ok,"

"Ok then."

"Ok"

"Wow! This is an exhilarating conversation." Liz said, popping her head around the door of her bedroom. "I'd expect more from you two lovebirds…"

"Oh shut-up Liz!" Luke said, maybe a little bit too loud, and threw a couch pillow at his sister.

"Hey! It's not my fault you woke me up! I just wanted to see some action between you two lovebirds…" Liz said, happily being a brat

"Shut-up Liz! And we're not Lovebirds!" Luke said

"Are too! I saw you kissing earlier!"

"Liz, go away!" Luke said, Motioning for her to leave.

"You better be nice to me, or I'll tell dad you were kissing Lorelai." Luke was silent.

"Come on Liz, just forget about it and go back to bed." Lorelai said nicely to Liz

"Come on, you're not fun! Besides, what's the difference if I'm here or not, your conversation consists of two syllables?"

"Liz, go, now!" Luke said angrily annoyed by his sister

"Three Syllables! Wow! Such an improvement!" Liz taunted Luke, making him grind his teeth and shake his head.

"Liz…" Luke started to say

"It's ok, you don't have to tell me to leave, I'm already going, you two are bor-ing" He yawned and walked back into her room. .

"So…" Lorelai whispered to Luke "You're still up too."

"Yeah… thing too…" Luke replied

"About what?" Lorelai questioned

"Nothing Specific…." Luke said. Lorelai began walking around the room, studying pictures on the walls.

"Hey, who is this in the picture?" Lorelai asked pointing to a picture of a woman on the wall.

"Oh… that's my mom… not long before she died…"

"She was pretty…"

"Yeah she was. It's late, you better get to sleep."

"You're right…" Lorelai said

"Goodnight Lorelai"

"Goodnight Luke…"

Lorelai awoke the next morning to see bright rays of sun shining through the windows. She smiled as she sat up on the couch.

"Good Morning, Lorelai." She turned around to see her mother standing before her, dressed and ready to leave.

"Mom…" Lorelai yawned "Where you going?"

"We're going home Lorelai, what on earth did you think. That we were going to stay here forever?"

"Well… it just seems so soon…" Lorelai attempted to persuade her mom to stay. She didn't want to leave the little town.

"Why on earth would we stay any longer? Most of the snow has melted and we've been here long enough. It was very nice of Mr. Danes to let us stay here, but I thought you'd be thrilled to go back home, you had "plans", remember?"

"I guess…"

"I'm going to go pick the lovely lamp I chose for your father up at that nice little antique store, I'll be back in twenty minutes, and you better be_ HERE_ and ready to go. Understand, Lorelai?

"Yes mom…" and with that, Emily left, slamming the door behind her. Lorelai just remained shocked on the couch. She really hadn't thought about leaving so soon. She knew she would miss the little town. She would miss Luke… Luke! What is she never saw him again? What if…

"Hey Lorelai…" Luke walked into the room cheerfully, but realized Luke was upset. "What's wrong?"

"I… I just didn't realize that I'd have to leave this place, so soon!"

"Well…" Luke hesitated "Maybe you can some back soon… how about for that stupid Valentine's Day festival…"

"…well yeah, but you did say it was just a stupid festival…"

"…not if you're there." Luke smiled. Lorelai sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"…I'll try. Luke, I'm gonna have to leave in a few minutes… and I might never see you again… "

"…god, I sure hope not…"

"Bye Luke… " Lorelai said, sadly.

"Bye Lorelai…" They leaned in for one, final kiss,


	6. Opportunity

Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them!!! More ReviewsUpdate sooner… do the math… Ok, Here is Chapter Six (It's a long one!!) So be prepared:

Oh… and I know there are tidbits of Loerlai's past in the episode 'Dear Richard and Emily' but I'm going to write it my own way, but I'll stick to the basic plot. Sorry if that bothers anyone!

I do not know when Lorelai met Chris… but in my story, she's known him practically her entire life. And they are very good friends, but nothing more… yet…

R&R

Here it goes-

&&&&&& &&&&&& &&&&&& &&&&&&

The car trip home was grim, Lorelai just stared, day-dreaming, out the window, wishing she'd never go back to Harvard, and that she'd stay in Star's Hallow forever.

"Lorelai, stop moping around! You have no reason to be upset! Now sit up straight! It is improper for a young lady to slouch! Lorelai, don't roll your eyes at me!" The car trip home was mostly Emily yelling at Lorelai and her many, un-ladylike flaws.

As soon as they reached home, Lorelai ran up to her room and locked the door. She didn't want to talk to her parents; she didn't want to talk to anybody but Luke.

Looking around her room, Lorelai realized that her parents really didn't understand her. First of all, the walls were pink. Not the neon, electric pink Lorelai liked but the dull, pastel, princess-baby pink. In the corner there was a doll-house… a doll-house! One of those old Victorian, beautifully crafted antique doll house. She would have loved it eight years ago, but now it just sat, collecting duct, with random articles of clothing sprawled over it. Everything was pink, and young, and lacy and girly, and very, very delicate. Nothing in the room was 'Lorelai'. She realized her parents knew nothing about her and that is why they still treated her like a five-year-old. But Lorelai was growing up.

She had always had a terrible relationship with her mom. They only interacted when forced. They were, and had always been complete opposites. Emily was delicate and dainty, and very ladylike; she would accept nothing less then perfect. As former debutant, Emily looked elegant ball room dancing.

Lorelai, on the other hand, couldn't be more different. She was a slob, and didn't care for dancing or frilly dresses or whatnot. She would care less about that crap. Which is probably why Lorelai turned out to be who she was

&&&&&& &&&&&& &&&&&& &&&&&&

A small pebble tapped bumped against the window of her bedroom window. She must have fallen asleep, since it was considerably later, and she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.

Yawning, she stood up from the chair she had dozed off in, and hurried to the window. Christopher stood on the balcony, waiting for Lorelai to open the large window.

"Hey… I thought we had plans yesterday?" Chris questioned, climbing through the window. Lorelai sighed and closed the window, carefully, making sure her parents didn't know that she had company.

"Sorry…" she replied sitting back down in the chair "I went shopping with my mom in this little town called Stars Hallow and we got snowed there overnight."

"Bummer… it must have sucked to be stuck in a weird town with YOUR mom. Stars Hallow… that's a weird name for a town, it's probably one of those tiny, dull towns, like, where you know everyone in the whole town." Chris said, as he fiddled with his hands and then took a ball from his pocket, and started to throw it up it the air. He tossed it to Lorelai and she caught it.

"No… actually, it was a really nice town, and I really want to go back. There was something… really special there and… I don't know…. But it was just different. And I met this guy there… never mind" She didn't really feel comfortable talking about Luke with Chris.

"Lore…"

"Yeah?"

"Just forget it… it wasn't important." Chris sighed, he could tell by Lorelai's expressions and attitude that it wasn't just any guy, he could tell that Lorelai liked him. And inside, he felt just a little bit jealous.

&&&&&& &&&&&& &&&&&& &&&&&&

Time passed. Lorelai begged and begged her parents to let her go to the Valentine's Day festival, but they were just too busy. Years went by, and Lorelai almost forgot about the little town. She thought of it, only when she was truly upset, and needed a happy place to go inside her mind.

Today was one of those days. Lorelai hid her face in her pillow and cried. She just cried. Her life was in ruins and it seemed impossible to fix. She was only seventeen years old, and she couldn't handle it any longer. The last year had been the hardest of her life. It wasn't easy being pregnant at sixteen, Especially with Emily and Richard as parents.

&&&&&& &&&&&& &&&&&& &&&&&&

"Lorelai, you can't be serious. Now stop fooling around." …was Emily's first reaction to when Lorelai, sheepishly told her the news. Lorelai stood there, unsure of what to say or do. In fact, that was one of the moments where she wished she was back in Stars Hollow, where everything seemed magical.

"I'm sorry mom!" Lorelai cried "I… I didn't know it would result to this…"

"Lorelai, you're serious, aren't you?" Emily asked. She nodded. Emily stared. There was silence, possibly the worst moment of Lorelai's life so far, she waited for her mother's reaction.

"Richard…"

"…not right now, Emily, I'm busy." He called back.

"…but, Richard, it's important."

"…not right now Emily"

"Richard, Lorelai… is pregnant." Great, more silence. Then the slow, steady, even, footsteps of Richard pacing into the room echoed through the building

"Did you just say…" but Emily completely ignored his question.

"Oh I knew we shouldn't have had that Hayden boy hanging around here so often! It was him… wasn't it?" Emily hesitated for an answer.

"…yes" Lorelai squeaked

"We have to get it removed!" Emily exclaimed

"No!" Lorelai shrieked. "I'm not getting an abortion! That would be cruel!" Her parents awkwardly stared at her.

"You suppose you're going to raise… this… _thing_?" Emily said in disgust

"Of course not, we'll hire a maid to do it for her! She has to go to school! She has to attend Yale" Richard replied, making it impossible for Lorelai to respond.

"Stop!!!" yelled Lorelai. Her parents just stared. "I'm going to raise her… or him myself! I don't care about school! I don't care about anything else. I'll do it alone if I have to!"

"What about Christopher?" Emily questioned

"What about him?" Lorelai retorted.

"Good heavens Lorelai! He's the father, what is he going to think?"

"It doesn't matter, he's not the who…"

"While you'll have to get married! Of course!" Emily said like it was such an obvious solution.

"No!" Lorelai revolted.

"Well of course you will! My grandchild will not be a basta…"

"Shutup!" Lorelai roared at her mother "You will not talk about MY child that way! I will raise it myself! And it will turn out PERFECT."

"Well she's obviously delirious!" Richard exclaimed "The hormones are kicking in already!"

"ARRRRRRRGH!' Lorelai screamed and sprinted back upstairs to her room, locking the door.

"What will people think?" Emily asked Richard. He just shook his head.

&&&&&& &&&&&& &&&&&& &&&&&&

Lorelai continued to sulk on her bed, trying to forget the horrible memories. It was September 6th, exactly one month from Rory's first birthday. Lorelai couldn't stand living with her parents anymore. Then she thought of it: Stars Hollow. She could run away there, with Rory, of course. She had nothing to lose. Her parents were just obnoxious and unnecessary and Chris didn't care for a family. \

Now, she thought. I will go now. It's now or never.

An hour later Lorelai had packed her new jeep, something she had insisted in buying a few months before, with Rory in her portable crib and most of her toys, and some clothes. Lorelai had packed mostly the necessities for herself. There was just one problem: she didn't have much money.

That didn't bother her now though, she was already driving herself and sleeping Rory to the magical land of Stars Hollow. She sure hoped it was the same. In fact, she hoped for Luke. She knew her expectations were high, but she needed a miracle.

She left but a note for her parents, and no way of contacting her:

_Dear Richard and Emily, _

_I have left for opportunity for a new Life. For both of us: Rory and I. That we may both start over fresh. I don't when I'll see you, but I believe this is for the best. _

_Lorelai _

&&&&&& &&&&&& &&&&&& &&&&&&

"Stars Hollow, next left:" The sign read as Lorelai drove down the highway. Turning Left, she began to see the small area of building that formed the familiar town.

"We're here!" Lorelai whispered back to now awake Rory. They both smiled and Rory giggled too. They turned on to the main street. Lorelai remembered exactly where William's Hardware store had been. She turned a corner and parked right in front of the store. She took Rory out of her car-seat and carried her to the entrance of the building. As Lorelai was about to open the door she realized someone on the other side was turning the "open" sign to "closed". The person saw Lorelai and their eyes immediately met. She realized it was Luke, who looked much, much older. He slowly realized who it was, and quickly turned the door open. They were still silently making eye contact, and Lorelai began to cry. Tears ran down her cheek, and Rory began to wail. Luke remained alarmed, still trying to figure out what happened and who Rory was.

"Hi" Lorelai managed to whisper "Remember me?" Luke nodded

"Well… I'd like you to meet my daughter… Rory." Luke stared with his mouth wide open.

_She can't be over seventeen_…, he thought, _and she already has a child?_…

Lorelai neared Luke and whispered into his ear. " I messed up, Luke, I really messed up." Lorelai and Rory shivered in the cold. Luke motioned for them to enter the store, and then and there he realized the pain Lorelai had experienced. He realized she needed him more then anyone now. And he was ready to help.

&&&&&& &&&&&& &&&&&& &&&&&&

Wow! That was long! I hope loved it, R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Writers Block

Hey, I'm very I haven't updated this story in a long time, and though I have a few ideas, I need your help of what you want to see happen next. Can you please leave reviews saying what you want to happen in this story? The more Ideas I get, the sooner I will update, I promise. If I get very few reviews, I can't even guarantee and update. Thank You.


	8. New Life

First of all, I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, sorry. I know you haven't had a real chapter update in a long, long time. I apologize and promise there won't be a wait this long again. Thank You for the few reviews I received.  
Just to refresh your memory, here is what happened last…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Stars Hollow, next left:" The sign read as Lorelai drove down the highway. Turning Left, she began to see the small area of building that formed the familiar town.

"We're here!" Lorelai whispered back to now awake Rory. They both smiled and Rory giggled too. They turned on to the main street. Lorelai remembered exactly where William's Hardware store had been. She turned a corner and parked right in front of the store. She took Rory out of her car-seat and carried her to the entrance of the building. As Lorelai was about to open the door she realized someone on the other side was turning the "open" sign to "closed". The person saw Lorelai and their eyes immediately met. She realized it was Luke, who looked much, much older. He slowly realized who it was, and quickly turned the door open. They were still silently making eye contact, and Lorelai began to cry. Tears ran down her cheek, and Rory began to wail. Luke remained alarmed, still trying to figure out what happened and who Rory was.

"Hi" Lorelai managed to whisper "Remember me?" Luke nodded

"Well… I'd like you to meet my daughter… Rory." Luke stared with his mouth wide open.

_She can't be over seventeen_…, he thought, _and she already has a child?_…

Lorelai neared Luke and whispered into his ear. " I messed up, Luke, I really messed up." Lorelai and Rory shivered in the cold. Luke motioned for them to enter the store, and then and there he realized the pain Lorelai had experienced. He realized she needed him more then anyone now. And he was ready to help.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Baffled, Luke held open the door for Lorelai and Rory. They entered the room, with only but a few items of furniture.  
"What happened in here" asked Lorelai "Wasn't there a store before?" She eyed the empty shelves and neglected furniture.  
"Well…." replied Luke sheepishly "this was my dad's store. And… my dad died just a few months ago."

"Oh my gosh, Luke, I'm so sorry." Lorelai comforted him.  
"Oh, thanks." That's all Luke could think to say. "I'm thinking of turning it into a diner when I'm out of college."  
"That's a good idea." Agreed Lorelai, but she was still shocked that William had died.  
"It's great to see you. Maybe, we could go have a cup of coffee or something… at Westins?"  
"Sure that sounds great!" Lorelai said, picking up Rory and rising to her feet. She followed Luke out of the vacant store and over cross the cheery, autumn streets of Star's Hollow. She smiled, following Luke to the little bakery, that she remembered perfectly, from many years ago.   
As they entered the little shop and the aromas of baked goods filled the air. It was nice, not what Lorelai was used to, but the gracious feel of Stars Hallow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lorelai was enjoying herself, she was having a wonderful time talking to Luke. She sipped her coffee and ate her cake, it was the best time she had in a long, long time. But Luke couldn't take his eyes off Rory, who had fallen asleep in Lorelai's arms. It seemed so weird that Lorelai had a daughter.  
"What are you staring at?" Lorelai asked him in mid-thought "Oh…. Rory.."  
"Well… It just seems strange that you have a daughter…" Luke honestly stated   
"I know. That's what everyone says, that's what my parents said…"  
"Lorelai, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you seem young, in a neutral way. You probably have a really nice guy and a whole plan for your life and… " Luke tried to comfort her.  
"No, Luke. I have none of that. I was a stupid girl who got knocked up at sixteen. I have a loser ex-boyfriend, and a so-called family who understands nothing. I have no job, no education past part of 11th grade, and not much money. I have nothing Luke, I came here to start over, all over, completely over. I remembered how nice this town was and I decided to start new here. I'm just hoping for the best." Lorelai didn't know what else to say.  
Now Luke felt bad for bringing the subject up. "Oh… wait, Lorelai, I think I know someone that can help you. With a home and with a job."  
"Really? Oh thank you Luke, but who is it?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luke, Lorelai, and Rory arrived at an large building, a sign in front stated the building was called the Independence Inn.

"I know a lady here named Mia, she might be able to help you, she can give you a job at least." Smiling, Lorelai followed Luke into the Inn.

"Mia?" Luke called to a lady at the desk. "I'd like you to meet my friend Lorelai."  
The women walked over to Luke and Lorelai. "Hello, nice to meet you Lorelai. How can I help you?"  
"See, I came here to Stars Hollow with my daughter to find a new life. I need a home and a job, I was thinking maybe I could work as a maid here or something?"  
Mia smiled. "Sure, of course I'll give you the job, and more. There's a shed in the back, it's not much, but I think it will serve as a decent house to you, if you want it."  
"Really?" Lorelai asked excitedly "You'd do that for me?"  
"Sure, now if you come back in a few hours, I'll be ready to get you started, ok?"  
"Great!" Lorelai agreed. She exited with Rory and Luke and stood outside the Inn. "Luke, thank you so much! I don't know what I would of done without you. Secretly, when I came here, I hoped I would find you because I knew you could help. And you did. I don't know how I could ever repay you!"  
"Lorelai, you don't have to do anything for me, I'm fine." He smiled "I'm glad you came back to Stars Hollow, I really missed you. I didn't think I was ever going to see you again."  
"Same here, I really missed you Luke. I always wanted to get the chance to come back, and I finally have. I made a huge mistake, I needed help, I needed a home, a job, and no one seemed to care until I got here."  
"Well, I'll always care about you, Lorelai. I was really upset when you left the Hollow, you were all I could think about for weeks…"

"Same." Lorelai said "There was, is, something very magical about Stars Hollow. I love it here."  
"I love it here too, I've lived here forever. And I don't think I'll ever leave."  
"I never want to leave. I can't got back to my parents, it was hell back in Harvard. Everyone is so gracious here, I feel like I belong."   
"You do belong." Luke said. "Look Lorelai, I know this probably isn't want you need right now, but I need to get it off my chest. Lorelai, I think I still have feeling for you, from four years ago. I really like you, and I know it must be tough right now to find time, but do you want to go out sometime?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thanks for reading, sorry for the wait, I hope you liked it. But PLEASE REVIEW because if you do I'll promise to update sooner. Thank You so much

Naomi


	9. Author's Note

_First of all, I am soooo sorry, really, you don't understand how bad I feel for not updating in months. I have been so caught up in so many other things, I haven't had the time or patience to continue this story, but I am determined to. I hope you understand. By responding to this note, I will be assured this story is worth continuing. Please review, I want to know what you want to happen in this story. If barely anyone responds, I can't guarantee I will ever finish this story. I really need to hear what you want to read. Please! Tell me what you think. _

_A.- _


	10. Like Mother, Like Daughter

_Ok, here is the update, just as I promised. This could be the last chapter, but you tell me. I hope you enjoy. Also, I have fast-forwarded this story in time… Now Rory has just turned 13-years-old. I know it's another huge jump, I it made it work, I promise. Enjoy!_

&&&&&&&&&&&

Like Mother, Like Daughter

Rory slumped out of her bedroom, as if gravity forced her to the floor. She found Lorelai waiting her at the door.

The coffee Lorelai clutched seemed to be working. "Rory, where were you? I called you 20 minutes ago. It is eleven thirty already! We are wasting valuable shopping time!"

"Sleep…" Rory yawned.

"Sleep? Missy, we have shopping to do! Now come on!"

"Wait… just let me have a sip of you coffee…"

"What do you think you're doing? This is myyy coffee. My precious… My precious…" Lorelai rubbed the warm mug.

"Please mom? Rory complained.

"Fine. Here, but a small sip, and don't let your father know, he hates you having the stuff."

"Yeah, sure, dad won't find out." Rory eagerly grabbed the mug. Watching, Lorelai smiled. She liked the way Rory called Luke "Dad", even though technically he wasn't. But he was to her. Rory couldn't even remember a time without Luke. Lorelai and him had married when she was four. And now, the terrible past she had, didn't bother Lorelai. She was graced with the ideal life, the one she'd always dreamed of. The perfect family and the perfect town, she couldn't ask for anything else.

"Mom?" Rory interrupted. "Why are we shopping for Dad's birthday present now? October 27th isn't for two more weeks?"

"Rory, have I taught you nothing? Never, and I mean never, turn down a chance to shop, ok?"

"Yes. Mom." replied Rory.

"Now come on, the car is all ready." Lorelai called, motioning Rory to follow her to the jeep.

Rory entered the car, fastening her seatbelt as she sat next to Lorelai. "You know mom, instead of going to the mall, can't we just stay here, and find something in Stars Hollow?"

"Well, fine. But can we go to the mall sometime soon?" Lorelai begged.

"Fine, sometime."

&&&&&&&&&&&

In just a minute, they arrived in the main street of Stars Hollow, people rushed around running errands in the miniscule town.

"Mom, can I go find Lane, please? I'll help you shop later, ok?"

"Um… sure Rory, that's fine. I'll find you later." She agreed.

"Thanks mom, bye!" Rory called, leaping out the car door. She ran across the rode, dashing toward the sidewalk, without looking at what was ahead of her. Soon enough, she collided with a boy, knocking both of them to the ground.

"I'm… I'm so sorry!" Rory exclaimed, recollecting herself. The boy looked very confused, and as nervous as Rory did.

"It's ok." He said, brushing the dirt off his jeans and adjusting his light, brown hair.

"I haven't seen you here before…" Rory continued, lifting herself off the ground.

"I'm just visiting here. Visiting my aunt, she lives a couple hours away from here. We're just stopping here for the day, and then we'll head on to her house. I'm from Chicago."

"Oh, cool. I've always wanted to go to Chicago. I want to travel when I'm older, well- more like in Europe, oppose to… Illinois." Rory laughed nervously. He laughed too. "Oh, I'm so sorry, forgetting to introduce myself and all. I'm Rory Danes."

"Dean Forester." He replied, holding out his hand. Rory paused before shaking it. "So… Stars Hollow. Kind of an interesting name for a town, huh" Dean seemed polite, she thought, but shy too.

"Yep. I guess I never really thought about it before. I have lived here most, well all my life I can remember. It's a suitable name though."

"So…" Dean hesitated. He wiped his sweaty palms against his pants. "What do you do, around here in Stars Hollow?"

"Well… do you like cake?" But Rory continued, without giving him a chance to respond. "There's a bakery, Weston's, there's good cake there. Very… round."

Dean genuinely laughed. "Round cake. I'll remember that Rory. But I'm not hungry right now, actually, I was wondering if you could help me."

"Sure, I guess, what with?"

"Well, my mom has my sister Clara, she's 5, and she told me to meet them at Luke's- later of course though, she thought it might be fun for me to explore. Anyway, I was looking earlier, and I can't seem to find it, could you help me?"

"Sure, that's my dad's place!"

"Luke's your dad?"

"Uh-huh, now come on, I'll show you." Rory led Dean a few blocks into Stars Hollow, guiding the way to the doorstep of Luke's Diner. Dean followed her inside.

"Hey Rory!" Luke called from behind the counter.

"Hi Dad." Rory replied, nearing the counter. "This is Dean Forester, he's visiting from Chicago."

"Why hello Dean, it's nice to meet you."

"Same with you." Dean answered. Rory and Dean sat down at an empty table in the back.

"Your dad seems nice, though, you don't look much like him."

"Oh." Rory responded. "Well, he isn't my real Dad, but he seems like one. I have known him for all I can remember. Technically, he's my step-dad, but he's a real dad to me."

"My dad's not around much. He didn't even come on this trip."

"Oh."

"Actually, now that I think of it, I kind of am hungry for cake."

"Do you want to go to Weston's?" Rory suggested

"Sure. I have heard the cake there is round"

Rory laughed. Then she smiled more, and led Dean out of the diner.

Lorelai entered only seconds later. "Hey babe." She directed to Luke, grabbing a stool at the counter and setting her bags on the chair next to hers.

"Hey." Luke responded, eyeing the bag Lorelai poorly hid under her purse. What's in the bag?"

"Uh…" Lorelai said the first thing that came to mind, other then the fact it was Luke's birthday present. "Fish." She stared as a lady a few chairs down from her salted her salmon.

"Fish?" questioned Luke.

"Books." Lorelai wittily tried to come up with an excuse. "Fish Books, you know, in case someday we ever get a pet fish,"

"Ok…" By now, Luke was used to the strange ways of Lorelai Danes. Almost instantly, Luke changed the subject. "Did you see her?"

"Did I see who?"

"Rory. Did you see Rory? And that… boy?"

"Yeah, I just walked by them coming here."

"And, that's it?"

"What's it, Luke?"

"Rory was with some… boy? Aren't you concerned?"

"About what? Rory was just with some boy, that's it. He didn't look like a vampire or anything. He looked nice."

"So you don't know him either?"

"No Luke, I don't know vampire boy. I am not going to be worried, it's Stars Hollow. She probably just knows him from school or something."

"His name is Dean!" Luke overreacted.

"I know Luke, you must know thousands of vampires named Dean, but you have to trust Rory, she's responsible."

: "Lorelai, I guess you're right. She isn't six anymore.

"You have to face it sometime, Rory's really growing up."

"Yeah." Luke sighed "I guess she is"

&&&&&&&&&&&

I intended on adding more into that chapter, but that means another quick update then. I hope you liked it, and I know what is going to happen next chapter, but after that I'm blank. I really want to here from you. I need to so PLEASE REVIEW. That was more of Rory then I thought it would be, after next, the other chapters will focus more on Lorelai, probably. If there are more, but it's up to you. I am loving the Javajunkie, but I am not in love with Dean. I only used him because Jess is pretty much her cousin, so, yeah. But don't worry, I have an idea I might use involving jess. Thanks for reading! And tell me what you think, so REVIEW!!!

A.-


End file.
